Lonely little girl…
by wolvecub
Summary: One night Yuki woke up and ran out of her room. she found her brother but he was really busy. Anyway he took her to her room and got a little blond hair boy to watch her. If you want to know what happens read. P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight

Lonely little girl…

Yuki ran up to her big brother; He turned and smiled at her, "Yuki what are you doing up? You should be in bed!" "But big brother I can't sleep", she said crying a little bit. He picked her up and started to walk but father had stopped him. "Son, what are you doing?" Kaname turned around, "I'm taking Yuki to her room." Father looked at her, "Just give her to the maid and she will be alright." "I can't do that father." He started to walk again." Kaname if you walk out I will kick you out the house!" He turned around and said, "Alright father." Kaname started to walk Yuki to her room. When they got there he put her down. "What's wrong big brother?" Kaname just smiled at her, "Nothing is wrong little one. Now stay here and play. I have to go now." Yuki started to cry. "What's wrong sis? You're leaving me alone!" Kaname wiped her face, "I will be right back." She just cried again. When he got back, he had a little blond haired boy with him. "Yuki stop crying right now!" The boy just looked at her. Kaname said," This is Aidou he will play with you and protect you. Okay Yuki?" She looked up at him and said, "Okay big brother." Kaname left the room and Yuki just cried; Aidou just stood there with a hurt expression on his face, pondering what he is supposed to do at a time like this. Finally he put his arms around her. She was surprised, than she just grabbed his shirt and cried for a long time in Aidou's arms.


	2. Cold day in the snow

I do not own vampire knight **. ****Cold day in the snow…**

2 years later

Yuki is now 7 and she looks so cute. People loved to be with her but there was one person that got to spend a lot of time with her, it was Aidou Senpai. He loved to be with her all the time. Now Aidou was 9 and his hair had got lighter. Yuki loved Aidou's eyes because they were so blue and they looked like ice. Yuki and Aidou were walking in the snow. "Be careful Yuki!" She just smiled back at Aidou. "Okay Senpai"! He just rolled his eyes at her. As Yuki was running she fell in the snow. Aidou saw and ran very fast to her. When he got there, he pulled her out of the snow. Yuki had snow all over her. He started to brush it off of her. "Senpai I'm okay. It's just a little bit of snow." As she said that, she started to shiver a little bit. Aidou looked at her and then he picked her up and put her on his back. She started to smile a little bit. Aidou was walking back to the house. As they got there Aidou saw Kaname who was just standing there looking all cool. Kaname looked over to Aidou and saw Yuki on his back. He ran over to them. "Is she okay Aidou?" "Yeah she is just fine Kaname. She is just a little cold." Kaname than saw Yuki shiver a little. "Here give her to me and I will take her inside." Aidou was sad now because he did not want to let go of her. Kaname try to get Yuki off of Aidou's back but she would not let go of him. "Yuki let go of Aidou." "No I want Aidou Senpai!" Kaname was getting mad. His eye's had turned blood red and he was flashing his fangs at her. Yuki had seen him doing that and it made her very scared. Aidou saw and moved away from Kaname as fast as he could. "You are scaring Yuki." Kaname then look that Yuki. "I'm so sorry little sis." Yuki would not look up at him. He was sad now so he just started to walk away. "Yuki are you okay?" "Yeah I'm Aidou Senpai." He was worried about her. She had started to shiver ones again so he took her inside the house to take a bath.

I hope you guys like this story. Tell me what you think about it and if I should keep writing it. Oh and thanks to the people who said they like my story. 3


	3. Blushing and more Blushing! 3

_I don't own vampire knight just this story. _

_Blushing and Blushing _

Yuike was still very cold after her bath. The maid had put Yuike into her bed and left the room. Later that night Aidou had came into the room and walked over to Yuikes bed and sat down next to her as she was sleeping. He was just looking at her. Yuike was still shivering even though she had like 10 blankets on her. Aidou just smiled at her and started to walk to the door when Yuike had stop him. "Aidou?" She said his name in a very cute voice. That had made him blush. "what is it? "well can you lay down with me I'm so cold" His face when blood red. "why should I? You are a brat!" Yuike just rolled over on her side and said nothing more to him. "what the hell did I say that for?! I really want to lay with her? "He thought in his head." So he just walk out of the room. When he turn around Aidou saw Yuike looking at him with her big cute eyes. His face when blood red again. "Fine I will but just for a little bit." "okay." So Aidou just lay down with her. Soon they both were asleep but before Aidou had fell asleep He said "Oh great this will be along night." In the middle of the night the maid had came in the room to see how Yuike was doing. When she had walked in she just smile and walk out of the room talking to herself "well now this will be a interesting summer.

Hi guys sorry that I have not upload like I should have been. A lot of family problems. But anyway I will try to upload more soon. And sorry if this one is not good. I was not feeling all that good when I did this one. **Bye **

P.S

Review 3


End file.
